


Sunken Ships

by lothiriel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothiriel/pseuds/lothiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did that ship have to sink? That was supposed to be the unsinkable ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunken Ships

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that was born me staying up too late and boredom.   
> i really shouldn't be allowed to touch a pen at night cause then things like this are created

Shipping has always been your thing. You are the master match maker and you know it. Your chat changes of course as your friends change, but that’s just the life of a shipper, some ships sail and others sink. You see your otps of otps, it brings tears to your eyes. Why did that ship have to sink? That was supposed to be the unsinkable ship.   
“Kurloz…” You say, but of course you don’t hear it. That’s the main reason the ship sunk anyways. That accident ruined everything. You went def, and Kurloz made himself a mute. It was guilt that ruined your OTP.   
“I wish he could just forgive himself.”  
Being deaf really isn’t that bad. There is really only one sound that you miss, and that is the sound of Kurloz’s voice.   
The little mime games are fun. But they will never ever compare to the words you will never ever be able to exchange again.   
The loving words whispered in the dark. The playful words said through giggles and laughter. You even miss the angry words on those rare occasions you and Kurloz would fight.   
All you want is for this ship to sail again.   
“I’d be willing to do almost anything to be with him again.” Your hand is pressed against your throat. The vibrations of your vocal cords are the only way you know the words actually came out. Not even the vibrations on your throat can tell you how loud you spoke, so you could’ve shouted that for all you know.   
“Purrhaps I should move on from this ship…” You shake your head and stare stubbornly at your chart. “No. I cat abandon this ship. I will sink with it, no matter how far it’s already sunk.”


End file.
